My First Adventure on Berk
by Victor Vance
Summary: A modern people go on a trip to Miami but by mistake, go into the Bermuda Triangle! Peter, one of them, is washed on a shore where he meets people riding dragons while the others are found by Alvin! Join Hiccup and Peter as they go to save the rest of his Peter's friends. I wrote a story for the first time and am very young so please...REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Ch-1 The Adventure Begins…

'I will kill you' boomed my voice. 'You will suffer Alvin!' I said. 'This time I'll be the more Treacherous one!', only my best friend after the shipwreck calmed me down and said, 'I'll come too, whether you like it or not' I said, 'This is my fight, Hiccup.' Hiccup replied 'I said whether you like it or not!'

'Ok then' I said, 'Where's Tiger?' Hiccup replied 'He went that way' pointing to a nearby forest. 'Let's go then, let's find Tiger' I said. Hiccup is the best friend of mine, he is the son of the chief of the island. He doesn't look very heroic and is easy to overlook in a crowd. The only thing that makes him look heroic is his hair.

Then we went inside the forest and I found Tiger. Now you must be wondering who Tiger is….well he is my pet…dragon! Yep that's right. Here on this island of Berk we train dragons. My dragon's name is Tiger and is a Changewing. They can change their skin colors to blend into their surroundings. They are known for their acid breath and the unseen ability to hypnotize. We found him and headed for Outcast Island. Now you must be wondering who I am and many questions must be crowding in your head but this is not the beginning of my story. If you want to know, flip the page.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2 The Beginning and the Football Match…

It began with my house. My house is in Switzerland, I have or had many friends but one was special, her name was Anna. I had a secret crush on her. She was a blonde girl with cheeks as pink as apple blossoms and blue eyes as the blue of the sky. She might be of 4 to 5 feet (approx). Her skin colour was bright. She was fine, I mean neither too fat nor too thin. She always used to wear pink top and black tracks. She was 11 years old. We all were. But, she was hardcore.

So, moving on, we were playing football and I was the goalkeeper, I'm good at that, in fact the best. I was in Donald's team, a very good team leader and polite boy. He was very thin. He always was afraid of the school bully (He will show up in the coming chapters). He used to wear a green shirt with white strips and white jeans. We sometimes called him Donald Duck. He had brown eyes with black hair. His skin color also was very bright.

Donald had the ball and passed it to Anna who straight away did a goal in the opponent's goalpost. Then the goalkeeper of the opponent team Ronald, the twin brother of Donald, was in rage. Ronald was the complete opposite of Donald except the appearance. He wears a brown T-shirt but will not put the buttons and wore a vest inside and he also wears blue jeans. He too is fine and plays very good pranks.

He passed it to Dick. Dick is a boy, I should tell you at the first place. He is the most handsome among us but still doesn't have a girlfriend. Anything happens to his face; he takes out his mirror, checks and puts powder in his face time-to-time. We think that's the reason he doesn't have any girlfriends. He wears an orange T-shirt and blue jeans. But he is a very good friend.

He kicked it and the ball hit the hand of Phillip. Phillip is a blonde boy with a short nose and wears green T-shirt and black jeans. He's a little grumpy while Thomas(Another person in the story) is not around. He has grey eyes and we sometimes call him Pip. He always wants to tell his jokes which are very, very useless. We have to fake our laughs to not make him feel upset.

"Hand ball" shouted the opponent team. And this time it was a penalty which meant that I had to save it.

Then, Thomas came and said 'Leave this to me', 'Brace yourself, Peter, this isn't easy and I won't blame you if you run away right now' Thomas is quite a fat boy with yellow hair and a freckled nose. He wears blue T-shirt with grey tracks. He was very hardcore and likes to fight very much. He and I used to fight very much.

'In your dreams' I said. He kicked the ball with his full power and I failed to stop it. Thomas said to Anna 'See that?' There's one more thing you need to know, Thomas always tried to impress Anna. Donald said that these things happen and this is not a problem. But I knew better because the score had been changed to 3-3 and it would be a tie just because of me. Then, the time was up and the score was 3-3.

And then Thomas said '3-3 huh? I think we should have a penalty shoot. Each team gets 3 shots and goalkeepers remain same' 'Fine by me' said Donald. The first shoot was done from our team by Philip and he failed. Now, my turn I thought. It was my turn. Next shoot was done by Dick and I saved it.

The second shoot was done by Anna and Ronald could not save it. We cheered 'Anna, Anna, Anna' Next I had to stop the goal and the shoot was done by George and I failed. Now, the score was 1-1 and only one shoot was left. George hardly ever comes to play with us, maybe once in a month so no need to think much about him.

This time our captain, Donald went to do the shoot. They say he has never failed and what I believed as senseless guff. Sure enough he didn't fail this time too. I'll still won't believe it Donald! So, moving on, then, the captain of the other team, Thomas came to shoot. 'Watch this, Anna.' he said. Then he kicked but this time, I saved it and then we won. They carried me on their shoulder and the game was ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-3 A New Friend…

That was the best day of my life! So, the next morning was very well, boring with no games, no nothing, just sit and read (It was Sunday).

So after doing just about all my homework, my mom said 'You have been working very hard, now you can go and play just like you wanted' 'Whoa is there something….', 'Well go on' said my mom. 'Is there something you want me to do or do you have fever? Or….' 'Can't a mom tell her son to go out and play?' asked my mom. 'No, uh, I mean, uh, yes she can but well… ok, I'll go' I said. Before leaving the house I asked 'Is there some kind of… catch?' 'I think you don't want to go to play' said my mom. 'Nooo, I'll go, I'll go' I said and went out. That was very awkward, I thought to myself.

Very strangely all my friends were there and looked just as confused as I was. 'Here comes Peter, with a confused faced too' said Donald. 'Where's Will?' asked Donald. Will is a very, well, into technology type of boy with curly yellow hair. 'Did all your mothers send you out for playing?' I asked. 'Well ya' said Ronald. 'Great' I said. Then also Will, Dick and Phillip came. 'It's 'bout time' said Ronald. 'Well at least the whole gang here, now why don't we play a game' suggested Thomas. 'Why don't you keep your big mouth shut?' said Anna with a scowl on her face. 'Why don't I set a German Shepherd on you?' walking towards his dog called Rocky. 'If you have the guts' said Anna. 'Nooo!' shouted Donald, 'Hey there's no need for that'. 'You stay out of it Donald' said Anna. I was feeling things getting out of hand. 'Prepare to face the Monstrous German Shepherd!' yelled Thomas which is very common but not in Anna's case.

And Thomas patted the German shepherd which was sleeping, right beside the jaw. The German shepherd awoke suddenly and started running wild, snapping at every man who came in his way. 'Thank god, we're not anywhere near him!' said Dick. Thomas yelled with concern 'That's the fifth time this week!', 'We need to do something' yelled Phillip, 'As if we don't know Phillip!' I yelled. Then Thomas said 'He's just having a bad day!', 'A bad day for a German Shepherd can be a disaster for us!' I yelled. 'This is no time for fighting!' yelled Donald. 'We got to do something!' yelled Will. 'I think I may know how to deal with this' said an unknown voice.

We all turned back and saw a girl with pink and black T-shirt with black tracks. 'And who might you be?' asked Ronald. 'That doesn't matter, right now' she said. 'Well, I thought you might know how to deal with this' yelled Donald. 'I want everybody except the owner of this dog to catch it and not let it go' We all nodded. Somehow after catching the dog and holding it by its limbs, 'I really do think you know what you're doing!' I said. 'Sure, well I saw the whole thing and you boy' pointing to Thomas, 'Will you come and hold his mouth?' So, after making several excuses he accepted to hold his own dog's mouth. Then she said 'Open his mouth…just a little more…stop! I see', 'What do you see?' we asked together. 'I knew it. It's a toothache. What kind of lunatic are you?' eyeing Thomas. 'I guess, I should take him to a vet', 'You'd better' said Ronald. 'Who are you?' asked Donald. 'I am Alice' said the girl. 'And can I join your gang?' she asked. 'Of course' we all said grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch-4 Alice Excels in Everything Except One!

After that day, Thomas, sort of changed! He became very…polite! But one person of our gang had a very, very big crush on Alice. You must be wondering who? His name is … Donald! Yep, that's right. Donald of all the boys! And even Alice knew it and she also had a crush on Donald! They used to go out together saying 'To take a walk in the moonlight' even though it was afternoon.

One day we had nothing to do and our mothers' allowed us to go and have ice-creams in the nearby shop. While on the way Willy asked Thomas 'Why have you become so polite when Alice is around?' Thomas replied 'Because she saved my dog and I owe her one'

Then while we were eating our ice-creams Alice suggested 'We could play a quiz!' 'No thanks' said Ronald. 'We WILL play a quiz' said Donald. Then everybody turned their head because they all knew what was coming. The sound which they were expecting came and everybody looked back again. 'Ok, I guess, we'll play the quiz' 'Whose going to conduct it?' asked Anna. 'I will' said Alice.

Then again we came back to Blue Sun Apartments and started playing the quiz. The team was me, Philip, Donald and Anna and we called ourselves "The Geniuses" Nice name right? The opponent team was Thomas, Ronald, Dick and Willy and they called themselves "The Black Thunders". 'First question, who is the Greek God of Magic?' Donald and I were the first ones to raise our hands. 'Donald, please say the answer' Donald said 'Hecate', 'Correct, 10 points to The Geniuses' said Alice. 'Next question, do zebras have black stripes or white stripes?' Thomas said 'Black!' 'The answer is undefined' said Alice.

'Let us make a deal' said Anna 'We give you 10 points, now you try and beat us' After a while… 'Now the score is 100 to 10' said Alice. 'And you started with ten' giggled Anna.

'Now may I ask you a few questions Alice?' said Will and Alice accepted saying 'Fire away'. Will threw all types of questions about technology but Alice answered them all, then Thomas said 'Can you dance as well as Anna?' even though Anna didn't know how to dance. Alice said 'If you come to my house I'll show you' but I said 'Ok, point proven' But Ronald asked her more and more questions about what she can do but she could do it all! Then he put a question 'Can you run as fast as me?' 'Let's see' said Alice. And we went to the playground.

'On your mark… get set… GO!' said Anna and the race began. Alice was running as fast she could but could not keep up with everybody else (we also participated except Anna who had hurt her leg) and Alice lost. 'I found it! I found out what Alice is not good at!' yelled Ronald. 'Big deal' said Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch-5 A School day and the School Bully…

The next day was the starting of the summer vacation so I guess I should tell you how was it in school.

It started with the zero period in which we do all our absent work and guess what? Thomas was in my class! He always used to hit me with paper balls and the teacher wouldn't listen to me. After the zero period came the first period which was Physics. Our teacher Mr. Michael says because as "becuze" and magnet as "mognet" and when we ask what the meaning of "becuze" is, he says "Don't know Inglish, then why do you net gat out of the school!" He even says people as pepul and table as tabul. Then he asks "Where were we?" and we tell "Fun with Magnets sir". "Ok, fun with mognats" and if we laugh then "Shut you maggets!"

Then came English where there is an English mam and I like her very much. Her name is Mrs. Isabella. We were taught a new chapter today (nothing much happens in English).

Then comes Math in which we have a sir called Mr. Adam, he is very good at math but when he gets angry because we shout too much then "Keep shut your mouth". Who could resist laughing…? We could, you see, if we laugh then we get a nice beating by the hands of Mr. Adam and believe me, you do not want it.

Then comes third language which is the one class in which the whole of our gang sits together and learns. I don't know my teacher's name. This was the last year of learning third language which meant we learnt most of the things and only had a few more to learn. Our gang's third language is Norse.

Then came recess in which I go into the corridor and wait for my other friends who come slowly. 'Hi everyone' I said, 'Great to see you, how was your day?' 'It was so awesome!' said Donald, Alice and Ronald. 'I didn't know Ronald could play such pranks!' said Alice. 'What pranks did you play now Ronald?' I asked. He said 'Mr. Michael was teaching us Fun with mognets when I created a paper ball and boom. It hit his face!' 'Glad yours was so good, ours was boring' said Anna and Dick, 'So was our' said Phillip and Will. 'How was your?' Anna asked. 'It was normal' I said. 'So how about going to lunch?' Everyone agreed. We were on the way when Donald said 'Alice, whatever you do stay away from William, I'll say who is he when we get there" (William was the person who I said to have come in the first chapter. He was the school bully and only Thomas, Ronald and I had the courage to fight him with two other boys and quite frankly he is sitting beside me as I'm writing this story. Everybody is, in fact, except Thomas).

We came to the place where we eat, where it was our lunch but we weren't allowed to eat it in the class. Our school says it will become dirty. There he was, William eating Frank's lunch and poor Frank couldn't do much except plead. Thomas said 'Put him down and stop eating his lunch.' (He wouldn't do this but he and William were long time enemies) William was a big, mean and without a brain type of boy. He passes tests because he picks on other people who tell him the answer. He has yellow hair, a freckled nose. He wears orange T-shirt with black tracks and thinks every girl is cute. He is fat and has a long nose.

'Why what you gonna do, what you gonna say, huh punk?' That was too much for Thomas but I stopped him. 'Put him down William, why don't you bring your own lunch?' I said. 'Let's see, because I don't want to! Hahahahahaha' That was more than enough for Thomas. He charged but was knocked down by Albert, William's sidekick. Albert has a habit to show off and always wears golden, real gold, pants and black T-shirt. He is very rich.

'There are many parts between mind and muscle. Try to use them sometime' I said. 'Oh here comes Donald, come to your usual place and kiss my feet and who is with you? Your new girlfriend? No problem I'll take her too!' 'Never' shouted Donald. William threw Frank who went and crashed in a table, 'What did you say?' advancing towards Donald.

I thought and thought but I couldn't think of anything! Now William was nose-to-nose with Donald. One swing of his hand and Donald went crashing into Dick. 'Your mine' he said to Alice. That was the time he saw Anna. He picked Alice and took her where Albert was standing, 'Take care of her, I'll be here in a minute.' and turned to Anna. That was the time my blood started boiling. Idea! I thought.

I ran to Ronald and whispered something to his ear. He nodded with a grin. When William came to Anna and touched her face (you see she couldn't do anything because her leg was hurt except walk). I quickly looked at Thomas (He was a major part of my plan) and I saw him so red in face, we could compare it with a volcano erupting! He got up when I shouted 'Now Ronald!' and he threw a paper ball on Albert who was hit in the face and by her own, Alice bit Albert on the finger. The distraction made William look behind and see Albert on the ground when he turned back; he was hit by a paper ball on the face too. Then came Thomas charging yelling 'You hurt me, it's ok but you touch Anna and I'll kill you!' and knocked William over and when William was in the ground I kicked him in the gut. 'Take that!' Now Donald was up and came near William and said 'Never, ever mess with my gang!' and the crowd cheered 'Peter, Peter, Peter', 'Thomas, Thomas, Thomas' and 'Ronald, Ronald, Ronald' when Anna asked 'Whose plan was this?' Ronald said 'Peter!' and I and Thomas both received a kiss. We were in heaven when Thomas asked 'Will you be my friend Peter? Your intelligence and my power, we could be quite a team!' I agreed. After sometime Thomas and I were great friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch-6 The First day on …

We went home but our day was great when we went to play. 'William is such a bully' Alice said. 'Seriously I don't want to talk about it' I said. 'Really' said Donald. 'Why do let William pick on you, bro?' said Ronald. That was the time when Thomas came and Pip started acting a little properly and stopped telling his useless jokes(He gets one punch from Thomas for one joke).

'What's up bro?' he asked me. 'Nothing much, just thinking what to play. Any ideas?' I asked. He acted as if he was shocked. 'What?' I asked. 'It is something with my face? I started putting a new powder today! I knew there was something wrong with it!' said Dick. 'Didn't you hear? And for god's sake **SHUT UP DICK**!' said Thomas. 'What to hear?' I asked. 'Holy Heaven! You mean to say you didn't hear?' 'Enough with the riddles! Would you spill the beans already!' said Ronald. 'Ok, sorry, our, note, our mothers have planned a trip to **MIAMI** with all of us tomorrow!'

This came as quite a shock to me or us. 'Whoa, you do know we're in Switzerland in Europe and Miami is in USA' 'Yes' he replied, 'See I'm not lying, I, myself have heard my mom say that!' 'So better go pack now' he added. 'Is it just me thinking that our moms are doing some meeting' 'cause even the time we all came down at the same time looking confused and all or all of you too?' said Ronald. 'You are not the only person Ronald' I said and we left saying goodbye.

I went home full of shock. I asked my mom and she said 'Yes, dear' Ok then, I have to get everything ready. I packed my clothes, PSP, books of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, compass and some cards. After all we are leaving tomorrow. Not only was I packing but all my friends too. That night I couldn't sleep at all. I kept dreaming what will we do in Miami and on the other hand I thought I should call up a meeting to say something important but what? It was a full moon night. And at last I slept peacefully. But what did we know about the unwanted guest who joined us on our journey and also the horrible disaster that awaits us.

The next morning was a pleasant morning and we (me and my friends) were very excited. Then we learnt that we were going to travel on a bus then take a cruise ship to Miami. I saw the world map and I saw why that was the plan but I seemed to feel that I forgot something very important.

We left early in a bus rented specially for us and the one thing I liked was my father was also part of it! Then after the long journey in which Ronald played all types of pranks. Then we reached the cruise ship but this time it's not "especially for us". 'Spitty' said Ronald (It's a pity; Ronald sometimes talks in his what he calls Roadside language). 'You can't always expect everything to be just for you!' I said. We went inside and there was a swimming pool! That's not all but there was AC rooms! I and my gang were exploring when we saw an … uh … enemy. It was William with Albert!

'You seem to follow us everywhere we go' said Thomas with an angry face. 'Any problem?' said William. 'Last time you were lucky, this time you won't be!' and went off. We forgot that and decided to meet at Anna's room. I still thought that I was forgetting something. We were talking when Anna spread a world map and showed us the route we'll take. Then I remembered that the route between Switzerland and U.S.A had a terrible danger! A danger in which none of the ships or planes returned! It was The Bermuda Triangle.

'Whoa, whoa I think that the Bermuda Triangle is between the route of Switzerland and U.S.A' 'You know, you worry too much Aditya. We'll be fine and chillax' said Anna. But how could I "chillax"?! Then Ronald suggested that we played a prank on … William! We agreed. The plan of the prank was set out and William was going to get very wet!

We first took a bucket full of water and placed it on the door of that led to the swimming pool. Anna had to go and lure out William. William was in his room. Anna knocked and William opened. Anna said a few words like "Come on darling" and "let's go swimming". They were in the corridor which led to the swimming pool when Anna said the she heard the call of nature and will meet him in the pool. So, when he opened the door a full bucket of water fell at him and he couldn't see anything and took a few steps ahead and slipped on a skateboard and fell into the pool! We laughed and laughed until we cried and cried. William came to Ronald and said 'This time, you're lucky. Next time you won't be!'


	7. Chapter 7

Ch-6 A Mysterious Shadow & the Disaster…

It was the first time I saw his face so angry! 'He thinks we'll get afraid, never' said Ronald 'Let's play this little prank again with more horrid things' he said but I disagreed but everyone forced me into it except for Donald. They decided to do it in the night 'When the moon is full and the tide is high' said Ronald which made us laugh. In the moonlight night we put a bucket on the door which led to the pool but this time it was not water but…

When Anna went to call William, she saw a person or more correctly a shadow running, going into a room beside William or at least thought so. She even saw something glittering behind the way which the shadow took. But as I said "Anna is hardcore", she didn't care the least. She went to William's room she saw William was up and was walking about the room. Anna called him and he came looking at her like she was a very new person. He came and came when the captain started shouting 'I was unconscious! There's a thief here!' and pressed the emergency button. All around the ship 'PAAH POO PAAH POO' and William ran away! The captain came to the door and opened it when a whole bucket of white paint fell over him and he slipped and fell into the pool! We were in BIG trouble!

William came back and said 'What's happening?' when Anna said 'Weren't you with me?' He replied 'No, I was sleeping; when I woke up I was on the ground!' This came as quite a shock to us. I said 'Anna, you sure you saw William's face?' She replied 'No, I mean I couldn't. It was too dark' 'Then who came?' asked Donald.

By this time everyone was running wild in the ship. The captain came out of the pool. 'Who did this!' he yelled. Donald went to apologize but Thomas said 'If you're here, then who's driving the ship!' By this question, everything stopped. We saw a shadow; quite frankly, he/she wasn't a grown-up because he/she didn't have the height of a grown-up. 'That's the person!' shouted Anna. I saw something golden laying everywhere in the ship. Nobody could see it as they were in confusion themselves! I touched it thought to myself "Gold! That's pure Gold! How did it reach this ship" That was the time when the ship hit turbulence.

The ship rocked as if Poseidon (the Greek god of Seas) was angry and had taken our ship in his hands and rocking it as if catching someone's neck and rocking him! Now, I knew what was happening. We had entered the Bermuda Triangle!

We spun and spun. I shouted 'This person doesn't know how to drive the ship! Come close!' The next thing I know the ship rocked so hard that many people fell off the edge! The shadow was nowhere to be seen. I checked my compass; it was spinning not pointing which was north! The next thing I know, everything went black. The last thing I remember was Anna's face when she kissed me and said 'Goodbye'


	8. Chapter 8

Ch-8 I'm a Slave! My Master is…

'I found it so it's mine, alright?' said an unknown voice 'Ok Snotlout, You can keep it but show us what it is!' said another voice (Just come out of the story once… good… Is Snotlout some kind of name? I mean seriously! Were all the good names taken? Back to the story). I realized that they were speaking in Norse.

'Oh my gosh! It's a person! You can't keep him!' said a girl's voice. 'I found him so I get to keep him' said Snotlout. 'No, Snotlout you don't seem to understand! What you called "it" is a person. He should be taken to my father and he'll judge' said the same teenager's voice. 'No! I won't agree' said Snotlout. 'I don't seem to think he'll agree at all' said another girl's voice. 'Is he alive?' said another person's voice! How many people were there? I felt a finger under my nose. 'He's quite alive'

I heard a growl though I didn't know what it was. I woke up and saw 6 faces peeping at me (three boys and three girls but I thought one of them was a boy). Then pushing them came a black face of a… I didn't know what it was when I heard 'Come on Toothless! Don't be like that! You'll get your chance!' I was scared out of my wits! I got up and saw I was on an island with people! 'I am saved!' but then the thought struck me of my friends and my parents. 'Where am I and do you know any other person who came here on this island and who are you?' 'We are the dragon trainers. I am Snotlout. He is Hiccup. This is my girlfriend Astrid' 'No I'm not!' said Astrid. He continued 'This is Fishlegs and these are the two twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and we are the dragon trainers.' This came quite as a shock to me. 'Are you a boy' I asked Tuffnut. ''Course I am! Are you blind!' he replied. 'And you mean to say that the black thing is a dragon?' I asked. 'It's called a night fury and I am the only one to train it' I saw traces of gold on the beach. "Something's fishy" I thought. 'Where am I?' Hiccup replied '_This is Berk. Its twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. This is Berk; it snows nine months of the year- and hails the other three. The food that grow here are tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pests. You see, other places have mosquitoes or something else. We have… dragons. Winter on Berk lasts most of the year it hangs on with both hands and won't let go. The only real comforts are your friends. This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen_. _The second upside is our annual holiday. We call it snoggletog. Why we choose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over and dragons living amongst us, this snoggletog shall be one to be remembered.'_

'You said war, what kind of war?' I asked. Hiccup replied 'We and dragons used to have wars until a trained Toothless and we showed people that we don't have to kill dragons' 'You named your dragon Toothless?' 'Well… the first time I saw him he didn't have teeth, then, when I offered him a fish, he's teeth came out like lightning and grabbed the fish and swallowed it' 'Ok, did someone come in town today or any day before?' I asked with concern. 'Yeah, a person but he ran away' said Hiccup.

That time, I saw a person run through one house to another. I understood who it was. It was the person who sank our ship! I was going to go after him when Snotlout pulled me aside and said 'You don't know how things work on Berk. I found you so you should be my slave, alright?' I was going to say "No" when he dragged me to his house. Nobody knew what was happening, even I!

This is what I saw when I got up. Fishlegs is at the first who I relized after some time is a very good person and knows a lot of info about dragons, then comes Astrid,then Hiccup, Snotlout and the the girl who is at top of the boy is Ruffnut and the boy is Tuffnut (You see now why I mistook Tuffnut for a girl). Then when they saw me get up, they stopped fighting. Now, you must have realized that most of the people on Berk wear helmets. Now do you see why I said that, Hiccup's hair only looks like a heroic, he's face is cute but girls in Berk don't fall for that. They fall for the attitude and the muscle but something tells me that Hiccup and Astrid are in … (You know the rest don't you?) Now moving on, let me introduce you to the dragons-

The black one is Toothless, Hiccup's dragon. The two-headed dragon of green colour standing at the back are called Barf and Belch and belong to Ruffnut and Tuffnut (One head for each). Their breed is Hideous Zippleback. The blue one is Astrid's and is called Stormfly. Her breed is Deadly one next to it is Meatlug, Fishleg's dragon. And last but not the least is Hookfang, Snotlout's dragon. His breed is Monstrous Nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch-9 My Dragon…

He dragged me into his house and said that if I don't do this then he'll go complain to the chief and the chief will come to his house and beat me! I would've said "Bring him to me!" but without my loved ones, I couldn't. He kept boasting about himself and said that he defeated The Red Death, the queen of all dragons and the many other things "Once I blah blah blah" and "Hiccup is scared of me because blah blah blah" I got the shock of my life when he mentioned that he and Hiccup were cousins! He even boasted about Astrid that "Astrid is shy to say that she is in love with me because blah blah blah" But that time, even I like an idiot believed him! But all afternoons I go out…uh… somewhere. Even I was… uh… doing something. He complained that most afternoons I wasn't in his house. Even I had secrets.

I just had one goal-find out who was the shadow and bring him down. I often thought about the advantages of the shipwreck. "At least I wouldn't see William" but as I thought that, I remember of my friends. It's an eye for an eye, not an eye (William) for ten eyes (my friends)!

But that doesn't mean that my hate for Snotlout became less. He used me for all types of work! His friends always tried to tell him that I should be not worked like this. 'Ok, but at least get him a dragon like all of us' said Hiccup. I liked him very much. 'Fine!' said Snotlout even though he didn't want me to have one. 'It will be of my use too, as you are Aditya! Weird name.' (Everybody knows whose name is weird, right?)

"Fine!" said Snotlout.

They took me to the great hall of Berk. It is the hall in which people hang out, store food during winter, etc. They showed me the book of dragons in which all sorts of dragon's info was kept and according to Hiccup, Fishlegs had read this book eight or nine times. He showed me all the categories of dragons but only one caught my eye. The Changewing (See info in the first chapter). I wanted one of them. Hiccup said 'It's hard to find a Changewing, nevertheless train one' but I wanted one of them. 'Don't worry. Where there is a will, there is a way.' I said. 'What did you just say?' asked Hiccup, 'Note this, it will come to use sometime.'

They didn't know this! I mean, most of the world knows this quote but they don't! They said that I can find it in the Unlandable Cove or the Changewing Island. I chose Changewing Island. We went there and the scenery was very damp. Hiccup said 'Unlandable Cove features a large damp swamp and several small rock formations rising out of the murky water. There are many plants and vines around this area, and the area is very foggy. Tall trees rise out of the ground on the outer rim of the area. The Deadly Nadder's lair is found in this spot and the Changewing is also found here.'

This is what I saw. On the tree was

hanging a white paper saying that 'If you

to train a Changewing, then you have

come to the right place. I turned my head

and saw another thing. Three changewings!

Nobody else could see

them. Can you? 'Don't

make a sound' I

whispered. 'What's the

matter?' asked Fishlegs.

Hearing the voice of Fishlegs (Even though it is not at all rough), two of the changewings ran away. 'Shut up, Fishlegs!' I whispered. The third one which was lying in the grass slowly came up to me. In the process it changed its color to red (the original one). Everyone except me went back as Hiccup instructed. 'I'm not a threat' I said. I showed my hand (if it wants you as its owner it will let you touch it and have a ride on its back).

After hesitating a little, it let me touch it and climb at its back. Before taking off Hiccup said 'Human moisture sooths a dragon which didn't have any humans on it before' I made a what-do-you-mean type of face. Hiccup sighed 'Your spit.' 'Oh, ok' I spat at one of my hands and rubbed it against the dragon. It was soothed. Then it took off and believe me, it was the most awesome thing that happened to me! Now I knew how it was to fly!

Boy, Superman would have

enjoyed flying! I was joined by Hiccup

and his friends. Snotlout said us to land

for a while. We agreed.

We landed. 'Now that got a dragon you can join our academy' said Hiccup before Snotlout could say anything. 'Sure'

'That is quite a dragon, I must say' said Snotlout. 'Thanks' I said. 'Too bad it's not mine' he added. After staying with Snotlout I understood what his plan is and said 'Forget Snotlout! This is my dragon!' I said. 'Oh, think about it. You don't want deny a master like me' said Snotlout. 'Stay strong Aditya' said Astrid, She was just like Anna but this time I didn't have a crush on her. 'Give it to me!' said Snotlout in a ferocious voice. He picked me up by the collar and was going to throw me but at the time, my dragon picked up Snotlout and took him to a cliff and sat down, having Snotlout in his arms and growling more ferociously. 'You're more ferocious than Snotlout! I give you the name of Tiger.'


	10. Chapter 10

Ch-10 I'm a Free Person…

It took us all day to bring Tiger down. When he finally did, Snotlout was shivering from fright. We were walking with our dragons when Snotlout acted as if he was shocked. 'Wait; if you have a Changewing, then I'm stuck with Hookfang which means that you get the better dragon!' Hiccup sighed 'Now, this was a hard day and I want you all to go and sleep.'

We decided tomorrow that we'll go to the great hall and hang out. Hiccup said 'I'll make you meet my dad who is the cheif of the village' We went to the great hall(No dragons were allowed except Toothless). 'First of all we'll know where you came from and who you really are' 'In other words get to know you' said Astrid. 'Very well, I'm Peter and I'm from U.S.A. My family shifted to Switzerland because of a reason unknown to me. I had many friends and enemies. There names were …" By the time I finished everyone was a black hole. 'Where is U.S.A?' asked Hiccup. 'It's in the planet called Earth' 'Your saying that you have a crush on a girl called Anna?' asked Astrid. 'Had, Astrid, Had' I replied. 'Boy, do I wanna meet Ronald. He's just like us! Always wants to play pranks' said Tuffnut and Ruffnut. 'And you had a enemy called Donald?' asked Snotlout. 'What? No! My enemy's name was William' 'And your world had a Bermuda Triangle which sucks any ship and sends it here?' 'Seems legit' I said.

We were interupted by Hiccup's father who is the chief of Berk and his best friend. There names are Stoick the Vast and Gobber the Belch.

Stoick the Vast

Gobber the Belch

'What's up son? And who is the newcomer in your gang? Pleasure to meet you!' and he shook hands with me grinning. Believe me, my hand was broken. 'His name is Peter.' 'Hello there!' said Gobber. Gobber had a hook for his left forearm. 'We found him in a shipwreck near The Great West Ocean' said Hiccup, 'He claims that he came from The Bermuda Triangle' Hearing this Gobber and Stoick looked at each other as if they were shocked. They sat on the chairs where Tuffnut and Snotlout were sitting as a result, they were pushed so far that they crashed in to the wall. Ok, not that far but you get the picture. 'You say that you've come from the Bermuda Triangle?'

'Yes, what's the matter?' I asked. 'Do you know…? I forget her name…' said Stoick. 'I think her name was Cressida Cowell' said Gobber. 'Yes, do you know Cress… whatever he said? Do you? Once when we were there in the great hall chatting like this, she suddenly went out of the great hall and she was the whole time she was in Berk, which is until one night she wasn't in her room. She simply disappeared. That was the last time we saw her.' added Stoick. 'I don't remember… wait!' I said, 'When did she come to Berk?' 'When we were young' said Stoick. 'I should've guessed! She's the person who wrote "How to Train Your Dragon series" which Thomas loved so much! But how did she write about Hiccup, then?' I added.

Hiccup was awestruck. Hiccup said 'I have a book about me…' when Snotlout cut in 'He has a book about him in your world!' 'Don't worry, even you and Fishlegs were mentioned but I don't know particularly about Tuffnut.' I said. 'What about us?' asked Ruffnut and Astrid. 'Sorry, don't remember Thomas saying any of your names'

'Ok, then I think we should go.' said Stoick getting up. 'Come on Gobber, let's go' and went off. And for some reason, I thought that somebody was keeping an eye on us. I scanned the room carefully and saw Tiger blended in the color of the great hall! I jumped and thought that he'll cut my nose. 'Will you excuse me for a sec?' I said. And escorted Tiger out safely and warned him to not come back.

When I turned back, I saw Hiccup along with Astrid. 'We won't say anything about Tiger, just want to tell you that whatever Snotlout's telling are lies. Whatever he's boasting about are lies and there is no custom that if you find a person you're his master.' said Hiccup. 'What do you mean? I'm living a cursed life for no reason?' I replied 'Even I had tried to explain you didn't I?' said Astrid (Your too early for that…wait for it, it will come in this chapter). 'But why?' I asked. 'You'll know when you go and talk to him.'

I went inside and met him. 'Snotlout, we need to talk, alone.' I said, 'Ruffnut and Tuffnut please go out for a second, will you?' 'Ok, bro' said Tuffnut and they both went out. 'What's the matter with him?' said Tuffnut to Ruffnut. 'He needs to face his so called 'master'" said Hiccup

'Why did you lie?' I asked.

'What? When did I lie?' said Snotlout

'Don't act as if you didn't lie!' I added.

'I have no idea what you're talking about" said Snotlout trying to put an innocent face.

'I trusted you! I put my faith in you! And what did you do? You lied to me! Not one or two but more than hundred! Why? Why _Snotlout_ Jorgenson? WHY!' I said with a glare.

'Because I wanted you have some respect for me!'

'Is this the way to get respect?!'

'I thought that if I didn't say these things then you'll think that I am a fool.'

'You're not even worth respect!' and started to go out when I added something else. 'By the way, you wanted to know where I go out most afternoons didn't you? I go out to practice flying with a person you call "your girlfriend". Even she tried to convince me that you're telling lies but I was unconvinced because I trusted you! Now, I see who you really are! You, Snotlout Jorgenson, you are a selfish jerk!' and went outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch-11 Meanwhile, on Another Island…

'Wake up, Anna! Please! I can't stay without you. I haven't found Peter here too. Please wake up. There are weird creatures flying above us! Wake up Anna!' said Thomas who had tried to wake everyone up except Anna. 'Where am I?" said Anna trying to get up. 'Oh, thank god, you're not dead!' added Thomas. 'Where are we?' asked Anna. 'I don't know but that's not the point! We have to wake the other's up' said Thomas.

One by one they woke up everyone. 'Where are we?' asked Donald, 'and more importantly where's Peter and Will?' 'None of us know bro' said Ronald. 'What just happened?' asked Alice. 'Our ship sunk but we survived, even though two of our friends didn't make it.' said Donald. 'Who?' asked Alice. 'Peter and Will.'

On hearing this Anna broke into tears. 'We have stay strong, Anna or at least Peter would want us to' said Donald. 'What are those things flying above us?' asked Dick. 'They're dinosaurs with wings. They're dragons!' replied Thomas. 'Where are we?' asked Alice. 'No idea.' said Donald. 'I thought dragons became extinct! Just like dinosaurs, then how are dragons here?' asked Anna.

'I don't think anybody has the answer for that' said Ronald, 'I think we should explore this island a bit, see if there's any people living so we can ask help' 'Shhhh!' said Donald suddenly. 'What is it?' asked Thomas. 'I think I hear someone' They all pricked up they're ears. Yes, there were footsteps and two rough voices. They came at last. Two people who looked like-

They were shocked at the sight of these people. Thomas thought that they won't know English. 'Now, what do we have here? More of these children. Alvin would be most happy to know that there are more of you to…' said one the person.

'What do you mean more of these children? This is the first time we came here! And there are more of us to what?' replied Thomas. 'We took one of your friends.' he replied, 'What was his name again?' 'I think his name was Will' replied the other person. 'You mean you have Will!' said Alice. 'That's good news but complete your sentence first' said Thomas full of curiosity. 'To EAT!' said the person. They stood there stunned. 'You ate Will?' asked Anna. 'And oh, boy was he tasty! His last words were "My friends will find you and kill you!" You're next.' replied the person. "Run!" shouted Thomas. 'After them!' said the person.

They ran and ran till they couldn't move when Anna said 'He said "He took one of your friends!" which means that Peter isn't here.' 'That doesn't matter right now!' replied Donald. 'I think we lost 'em' said Ronald. 'I think we're in grave danger!' said Thomas suddenly. 'Why?' asked Phillip. 'We're in a dragon's nest!' pointing in front of him. They looked in the direction and saw a bunch of dragons walking towards them. 'The end is close' said Thomas when an arrow came and hit the ground before them. All the dragons flew away. 'Who was that?' asked Alice. They saw a man come near. 'Hello. Who are you and what are you doing in a place like this? Anyway, you must have come from Berk. Come with me and I'll take you to my house.' They hesitated but when Donald said 'We can go with him and have some hope or stay here and be eaten by dragons' then, they went with him.

He took them through many weird looking roads and bridges. He then took them to what looked like an arena. He said 'Alvin would be very pleased to see you' and pushed them into the arena. 'And by the name, my way is Savage.' They made a what-do-you-mean type of face. 'Oh, I mean, By the way, my name is Savage and the person you're going to meet inside is Alvin the Treacherous.'

A huge figure with a very cruel face and very long beard appeared. 'Your friend was very tasty, I hope you are too' he said. He saw Anna and Alice and said 'I'm impressed by your beauty; I'll give you two wish.' Anna said 'Can you just send a letter to B...Berk, that if they have a person in their midst called Peter.' 'What if he's there, this Peter?' 'Then send him a message that we're here and tell him that if he has the guts then, come and get us, and for the second wish…' 'What?' 'Don't eat us till three days.' 'Agreed. You heard the girl, send the message to Berk." said Alvin pointing at Savage. 'What 'bout them? Where will we keep 'em?' asked Savage. 'Take 'em to the secret place.' said Alvin.

After being taken to 'The secret place' Donald asked 'How did you know that there was some place called Berk?' 'I heard Savage say that.' she replied. 'And what about this whole Peter affair?' 'Just thought that it would give us time to think of a way to get out of this mess.' but everyone knew she still had hope that he was alive. Ronald was quite quiet this whole time. Donald saw this and said 'Hey, bro, it's alright. We'll be fine' 'It's not that' said Ronald. 'Then what is it?' 'Bro, when we were taken to "the secret place" we went through a room which's door was wide open…' 'Go on, tell us' 'A solder went inside it and disappeared!' Everyone was shocked. Before Donald could say something, Alvin came inside suddenly and said 'What did you say?' 'Uh…nothing! Where are we?' asked Anna. 'I'll tell you in the way' replied Alvin. 'Where are we going?' asked Thomas. 'To frame the letter as you want it,' replied Alvin. 'Oh, I'll come' and went with him. 'Yeah, so, where are we?' 'Oh, Welcome to Outcast Island.'


	12. Chapter 12

Ch-12 How to Train Your Dragon…

'Boy is it hard to train a dragon!' I said. 'It's easy, once you get the hang of it,' said Hiccup. 'Easy to say, not easy to do!' I replied. 'Ok, I just said the steps of what you must do! We haven't even started yet!' But seeing the list you've made, I think training a dragon isn't easy' It had the following components-

How to Train Your Dragon

Choose the dragon you want to tame-Check

Tame it-Check

Earn it's trust-

Take first flying lessons from Hiccup-

Learn more about your dragon from Fishlegs-

Take first body training from Astrid(You should also be a little strong to hold on to your dragon)-

Take first fire-breathing lessons from Snotlout-

Now, that you're your dragon knows how to breathe fire and fly, take first Fly & Fire practice from Ruffnut and Tuffnut-

Play with your dragon-

Come to dragon academy to learn more about how to train your dragon-

Last but not the least, take the test-

'Now, let's get started' said Hiccup, 'there's a long day ahead' 'Yes, there is!'

'Now where do we start? Where do I earn Tiger's trust?' I asked. 'I think in the academy' replied Hiccup. We went inside the academy. And before starting he assembled everyone and called me out and said, putting his hand on my shoulder 'Are you ready to accept them as your teachers?' 'Yes, I am.'

'Ok, then, to earn the trust of your dragon, it's a good idea to feed it. I'll give you a fish; if your dragon likes it then I'll give you a fishing rope. You'll have a hard time catching here on Berk. Fish are very…what to say stubborn.' He gave me a fish and Tiger instantly started to try and eat it. I threw it in the air and he caught and ate it. 'Now, he likes it!' said Hiccup. He handed me a fishing rode and said 'Whenever you're free, go to the lake or sea to catch fish. Let me tell you this, better fish come in the night. And now you have earned its trust. The more you feed it fish, the more you'll earn its trust. That's enough feeding fish for now. I'll put a check in the "earn its trust" column.'

'Now, where do I get my first flying lessons from you?' I asked. 'For that you need to go to the highest point on Berk.' replied Hiccup. 'And where is that?' I asked. 'Follow me' and he took us the highest point on Berk. 'For the start, just climb your dragon. Good, now give a little nudge to your dragon and it'll take off. Remember, only a nudge, or the dragon will go crazy just like my father's when I told him to give a little nudge.' I did as instructed. It took off. It didn't go very high, just to keep Hiccup and the others in hearing range. Berk was so beautiful when I saw it from my dragon. Hiccup was shouting 'If you want to take a right turn, then, tilt right, and if you want to take a left turn, then, tilt left.' I did so. It worked! Even though it was hard. In video games it was so easy, if you want to take a left turn, then press the left directional button, same with the right. I was flying when I saw the others staring at me awestruck. 'If you want to go faster, then shift your body weight to the front. If you want it to slow down, shift your body weight to the back.' said Hiccup. I tried it and it worked too! 'If you want to come down glide down or just stop the dragon from doing anything which will result in a fracture for you.' I tried to glide down and it worked! 'Good, just a little more practice and you'll be a good dragon flyer and take first flying lessons from Hiccup-check.' said Hiccup.

'Now, what?' I asked, 'Where do I learn more about my dragon?' 'In the great hall' replied Fishlegs. We all went there and I learnt many things about my dragon. The only thing that shocked me was Tiger was a girl! I thought "A girl! Should I change its name to Tigress? Maybe not.' Fishlegs lesson was very boring. 'So, there goes a check in the "Learn more about your dragon from Fishlegs"' said Hiccup.

'Now, where do I get my body training?' I asked Astrid. 'In the forest' she replied. We went into the forest where she announced that I would have to throw axes into trees. She showed me the first one. Perfect hit! I threw and it hit the lowest part of the tree. 'You definitely need more practice!' said Astrid. There wasn't much to discuss in this thing or subject. Just Hiccup did his job writing check in the "Take first upper body training from Astrid"

'Now, what?' when I remembered "Now, with Snotlout" He just said 'Follow me' and took us to Fireball Frenzy which is an obstacle course for Vikings. He just said what to do and I did it. There wasn't much to discuss in this thing or subject too.

Hiccup said 'Now, that you know how to fly and breathe fire, Ruffnut and Tuffnut will teach you how to breathe fire in the air' 'They took me to the docks and said 'See those two boats there?' I nodded. 'You have to follow the instructions given by Hiccup and Snotlout in the past events. Those two boats are filled with pictures of sheep, outcasts, and dragons and also pictures of Hiccup and Astrid…' I interrupted before they could say anything else 'Who are outcasts?' 'We'll tell you who they are after the test. Now, let us continue! Hitting sheep give you 50 points, outcasts give you 100 points, dragons give you 200 points and if you hit a picture of Hiccup, you LOSE 200 points and if you hit a picture of Astrid you lose 100 points. Now, get in there!' I went and after blasting, I don't know how many sheep, 5 outcasts, 2 dragons and 1 Astrid, I came out. Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't say anything! Hiccup did his job.

Then, Hiccup said 'I play with Toothless all the time, it's a good thing to play with your dragon. If you don't, then it will disagree to help you! I'll give you this ball. Play with Tiger whenever you're free.' and gave me the ball. 'For now I'll just put a check here.'

We went to the Dragon Training Academy. Hiccup first started teaching me all types of things about dragons. 'If your dragon has something in its mouth that it isn't supposed to have then scratch the part under the chin and take it.' After it was over Hiccup said 'Now, I'll just put a check and you'll take the test.' After taking the test my marks were good also and bad also. It was something like this-

Subject

Teacher

Marks

Remarks

Flying

Hiccup

Excellent

Very good turning ability

Body Training

Astrid

Bad

Weak. Needs more practice

Dragon History

Fishlegs

Good

Knows more than expected

Fire-Breathing

Snotlout

Average

Needs more practice

Fly & Fire

Ruffnut & Tuffnut

Good

Good at flying but needs to work on firing

That, my friend, is how to train your dragon.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch-13 The Letter and the Adventure Begins…

'Now, that I have taken the test, will someone please tell who are the Outcasts?' I asked. Everybody's face went an absolute mask. 'What? What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?' I asked. 'No, nothing you did wrong,' said Astrid. 'Then, tell me!' I replied. 'Outcasts! Hearing that name starts boiling my blood!' said Snotlout 'Not only you,' said Astrid. 'Happy to know that another person's blood also boils,' said Snotlout in a cool voice. 'This is no time to be romantic Snotlout!' replied Astrid. '**The** **Outcast Tribe** is a tribe of savage and cannibalistic Vikings. They are always at constant war with the other tribes and are feared by many, due to their acts of enslaving rival tribes and eating the rival tribe's chief and his heir.' 'Every person in a shipwreck that land in the Outcast Island is eaten! Except for traders.' said Tuffnut.'**Alvin the Treacherous** is the head of the Outcast Tribe as well as Hiccup's arch-nemesis' said Astrid. '**Stoick the Vast** and **Alvin the Treacherous **are long time enemies.' said Fishlegs. 'The Outcasts have no fear, no consciousness but what they do have is power and lots of it!' said Snotlout. 'They came here in search of Hiccup, saying "Where and who is the "Dragon Conqueror"?' said Ruffnut.

This came quite as a shock to me. 'Ok, so I don't think we need to discuss it further, do we?' I said. 'No, I guess not,' said Hiccup when a Viking came shouting 'Letter from Outcasts! Assemble in the Great Hall! Call Stoick. Sent to Peter! Everybody assemble in the Great Hall.' Hiccup and his friends said 'Your name! Peter go! We too will accompany you.' I went in the Great Hall pushing Vikings saying 'I'm Peter, please excuse me, I'm Peter,'. After reaching the centre I saw Stoick and Gobber already present there. 'It's for you.' said Stoick. Hiccup said, 'You shouldn't read in the dark, you know, come out' I went out followed by huge, huge Vikings and started reading. It read like this-

_I still hope you're alive Peter. We too are alive you know, Donald, Ronald, Thomas, Dick, Philip, Alice and I. Now, you must be wondering what happened to Will. Well, he was the first one to be eaten by the Outcasts among us. They're brutal! Simply brutal! We're here on Outcast Island and we're hostage. I'm crying as I'm writing this and they say we have three days until they eat us! Please if, you're alive, please save us. There's another person called Savage who has hurt Thomas and Donald very badly. And I think Ronald has lost his mind saying that there is a room in which an Outcast went and disappeared! Please, I beg of you, please save us!_

_Your friend Anna_

I fell to my knees after hearing this.

'I will kill you' boomed my voice. 'You will suffer Alvin! Even though I know nothing about you. You hurt my friends and I'll kill you! You've hurt Donald and Thomas and you've eaten Will! You've made Anna cry! This time I'll be the more treacherous one!' Only Hiccup said, 'I'll come too, whether you like it or not' I said, 'This is my fight, Hiccup' Hiccup said 'I said whether you like it or not!'

'Ok then' I said, 'Where's Tiger?' Hiccup said 'He went that way' pointing to a nearby forest. 'Let's go then, let's find Tiger' I said. Then we went inside the forest and I found Tiger and headed for Outcast Island. I turned back and saw my friends coming too. 'What did you think? We'll let you go by yourself? Never!' said Astrid. I replied, 'Ok, then. The more, the merrier!'


	14. Chapter 14

Ch-15 We're Trapped!

Our hopes of going in the "Secret place" were ruined by the question which was asked by Tuffnut. We were thinking what to do when we saw a cave. 'Do you think it will lead us to the "Secret Place"?' asked Ruffnut. 'I don't know' replied Hiccup. 'It seems like the only thing we can do,' said Astrid. 'I guess,' replied Hiccup. 'We just have to keep hope that it will lead us to the "Secret place" said Fishlegs.

Ya, I know, it was a stupid decision but that was the only thing we could do! We went into it. We saw many horrible things there. A skeleton with a dagger stabbed into the place where its heart should have been and many things I don't want to discuss. We went inside and saw another nest of monstrous nightmares!

It was all sleeping. I whispered 'Don't make a sound, or we'll be lunch for a group of dragons!' We tip-toed further and when we saw that the nest was going to end, we were the most relieved people in the world! But Alas! Fishlegs **had** to trip and fall on one of the dragons as a result; the dragon started roaring and waked the other dragons.

'Run!' I shouted. We ran and ran with a group of dangerous fire-breathers following us! "Just what I wanted," I thought. A dragon came so close to me that I was like "Please save my life, god! Please save my life, god!" It tried to bite and took the bit of cloth on my hand. "Great! Fishlegs had to trip on a dragon!"

We went out of a narrow path which was not so big that a dragon could fit through it. 'We're saved!' cried Fishlegs and in turn was slapped by Astrid. 'You idiot! You could have killed us!' she said. 'Fishlegs, another thing is, if you shout like that then I think some Outcasts will hear us!' said Snotlout. We kept walking and went through a weird room in which I was tempted to go but Hiccup reminded me that we were on a rescue mission.

Then, after quite a short time we reached "The secret place" where I saw my friends. The room was filled with treasure chests and other chests having the Berk symbol. Some were kept above the other.

'I'm so glad you're alive!' said Thomas. 'Who are they?' asked Donald. 'They're my new friends who helped me save you' I replied. Suddenly someone leaped on top of me as a result, I fell down and kissed me in the cheeks and slapped me in the face. After it got off, I saw it was Anna. 'What'd you do that for?' I asked. 'The kisses were for seeing you after so long and the slaps were for worrying me so much' said Anna. 'Oooh, I think we got another Astrid' said Snotlout.

'So what adventure did you go through after coming here?' I asked. They recited the whole story. 'What about you?' asked Thomas. I recited my tale. 'You too have a dragon?' asked Ronald. 'Well, ya' I replied. 'Awesome!' said Ronald. 'Peter, is this the time for getting to know each other better?' asked Hiccup. 'Oh,' I replied quite forgetting that we were on a rescue mission.

'We'll talk when we get back to Berk. For now, let us just get out of this cursed place,' I said. Everyone agreed. We started to get up when suddenly, Alvin came inside and said, 'So, this Peter has come at last!'

We were awestruck. 'You must be wondering that how did come to that you were inside Outcast Island?' said Alvin, 'Well, I heard someone's voice crying "We're saved!"' We all looked at Fishlegs. Fishlegs face went the color of red. 'Oh, so you must be Peter,' said Alvin. 'I might, jerk!' I replied. 'You've got a big mouth! I would've shut it if I were you!' replied Alvin. 'But, you're not me, are you?' I replied. He just said 'Ok, you've asked for it! You're eating day will be after two days instead of three!' and shut the door and went off telling two of the Outcasts to be on guard.

'So, I think we're trapped here, till we get eaten by them after not three but two days!' said Alice. Again that thought made us want to cry. "There must be another way!" I thought. We just tried to keep talking so we would get our minds off it and the day ended.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch-15 We're Trapped!

Our hopes of going in the "Secret place" were ruined by the question which was asked by Tuffnut. We were thinking what to do when we saw a cave. 'Do you think it will lead us to the "Secret Place"?' asked Ruffnut. 'I don't know' replied Hiccup. 'It seems like the only thing we can do,' said Astrid. 'I guess,' replied Hiccup. 'We just have to keep hope that it will lead us to the "Secret place" said Fishlegs.

Ya, I know, it was a stupid decision but that was the only thing we could do! We went into it. We saw many horrible things there. A skeleton with a dagger stabbed into the place where its heart should have been and many things I don't want to discuss. We went inside and saw another nest of monstrous nightmares!

It was all sleeping. I whispered 'Don't make a sound, or we'll be lunch for a group of dragons!' We tip-toed further and when we saw that the nest was going to end, we were the most relieved people in the world! But Alas! Fishlegs **had** to trip and fall on one of the dragons as a result; the dragon started roaring and waked the other dragons.

'Run!' I shouted. We ran and ran with a group of dangerous fire-breathers following us! "Just what I wanted," I thought. A dragon came so close to me that I was like "Please save my life, god! Please save my life, god!" It tried to bite and took the bit of cloth on my hand. "Great! Fishlegs had to trip on a dragon!"

We went out of a narrow path which was not so big that a dragon could fit through it. 'We're saved!' cried Fishlegs and in turn was slapped by Astrid. 'You idiot! You could have killed us!' she said. 'Fishlegs, another thing is, if you shout like that then I think some Outcasts will hear us!' said Snotlout. We kept walking and went through a weird room in which I was tempted to go but Hiccup reminded me that we were on a rescue mission.

Then, after quite a short time we reached "The secret place" where I saw my friends. The room was filled with treasure chests and other chests having the Berk symbol. Some were kept above the other.

'I'm so glad you're alive!' said Thomas. 'Who are they?' asked Donald. 'They're my new friends who helped me save you' I replied. Suddenly someone leaped on top of me as a result, I fell down and kissed me in the cheeks and slapped me in the face. After it got off, I saw it was Anna. 'What'd you do that for?' I asked. 'The kisses were for seeing you after so long and the slaps were for worrying me so much' said Anna. 'Oooh, I think we got another Astrid' said Snotlout.

'So what adventure did you go through after coming here?' I asked. They recited the whole story. 'What about you?' asked Thomas. I recited my tale. 'You too have a dragon?' asked Ronald. 'Well, ya' I replied. 'Awesome!' said Ronald. 'Peter, is this the time for getting to know each other better?' asked Hiccup. 'Oh,' I replied quite forgetting that we were on a rescue mission.

'We'll talk when we get back to Berk. For now, let us just get out of this cursed place,' I said. Everyone agreed. We started to get up when suddenly, Alvin came inside and said, 'So, this Peter has come at last!'

We were awestruck. 'You must be wondering that how did come to that you were inside Outcast Island?' said Alvin, 'Well, I heard someone's voice crying "We're saved!"' We all looked at Fishlegs. Fishlegs face went the color of red. 'Oh, so you must be Peter,' said Alvin. 'I might, jerk!' I replied. 'You've got a big mouth! I would've shut it if I were you!' replied Alvin. 'But, you're not me, are you?' I replied. He just said 'Ok, you've asked for it! You're eating day will be after two days instead of three!' and shut the door and went off telling two of the Outcasts to be on guard.

'So, I think we're trapped here, till we get eaten by them after not three but two days!' said Alice. Again that thought made us want to cry. "There must be another way!" I thought. We just tried to keep talking so we would get our minds off it and the day ended.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch-16 Another day Inside the Cell…

The next morning, we were awoken by the screeches of birds. 'Why did you have to get me up so early mom?' said Phillip as he started to get up. We stared at him as if he had gone mad. 'You think that your mother waked you?' asked Anna. 'I thought so,' he replied. We all laughed heartily.

After everyone was up (I tried to wake Astrid who in turn gave me a kick in the face. I then woke up Hiccup and told him to wake Astrid up and as a result, he was kicked in the face too), we started chatting and getting to know each other. 'What do you think is the reason the birds are screeching so much?' I asked Hiccup. Before he could answer, suddenly, one of the Outcasts come with a plate in his hand and says 'Eat up. You have a big day tomorrow, performing before the whole tribe of Outcasts! And by the way, if you're thinking why the birds are screeching so much, we are hunting birds because we can't eat you before two days!' and went off.

'Great, just what we wanted!' said Snotlout. I saw what was on the plate. It was nothing like anything I used to eat on Berk which is only fish. I refused to eat anything. After that, Alvin comes and tells us 'So, enjoying your days on Outcast Island? BY the way, we're not as bad as you think. Your eating day has been cancelled by one day so tomorrow you don't have to perform before us!' and goes. Then, Ronald says 'I have something to say,' 'Fire away,' I replied. 'Well, when we came to the "Secret place", we went through a room in which an Outcast went and disappeared!'

'Ok,' said Hiccup. Now, I understood why Anna had written Ronald had "lost his mind" in the letter. We exchanged looks. 'Hey guys! You're all looking at me as if you-have-gone-mad! I'm telling you! I know what I saw!' replied Ronald.

I saw everyone was desperate to change the subject. So, I did it. 'So, what about the bruises you and Donald had got which was mentioned in the letter I got?' I said Thomas. He showed me his back where he had quite a bruise. 'What about you?' I asked Donald. He showed his hand and I saw his bruise was in the shape of a snake. 'Those are bruises, alright,' said Snotlout.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were very disappointed to see that Ronald who was so much like them had lost his mind! They were sleeping all night thinking what mischievous things they could do with another person in their side! Snotlout was very impressed by Thomas because he was as tough as Snotlout was. Astrid was very impressed by Anna who had the same personality as Astrid. Fishlegs was very impressed by Alice because of her brains. They chatted and chatted with each other and that day also ended. Now, we or I had to think of something, fast! Only one more day left until we are eaten alive!


	17. Chapter 17

Ch-17 Escape from the "Secret Place"…

The other morning, we were again awoken by the screeches of the birds. 'Seriously, they have to do this again!' said Phillip. 'Nothing's more horrible than not being able to put powder on your face in such cold and humid climate!' said Dick. 'Dick, you better shut up know or I'm gonna smash your face!' said Thomas. 'Whoa, man, take it easy,' said Snotlout. 'I will not take it easy! We have just one more day to live and that day also ruined by his useless talk about his face and his powder!' replied Thomas with an angry face.

That was the first time I saw him so angry (First time after the time William touched Anna, that is). 'What's the matter, dude?' I asked. 'Nothing!' replied Thomas. Dick was on the verge of crying! What had happened that got Thomas so angry? Again, one of the Outcasts came with a plate in his hand. 'Who was that shouting?! Scared us away a good catch of birds!'

We all exchanged looks. Before Thomas could confess, Snotlout said 'I did,' 'You've got some nerve all of a sudden, don't you?!' he replied. 'I haven't got it all of a sudden. It was there but I didn't show it!' Snotlout replied. The Outcast took out something and started hitting Snotlout mercilessly and Snotlout took all of it! 'That should teach you!' said the Outcast and went away. We were all awestruck. 'Why did you do it?' asked Thomas. 'Friends help friends don't they?' said Snotlout. 'Not after meeting them just before one day though,' said Astrid. 'All I know about you is wrong!' I said. 'Well, no one really knows me,' he replied.

Then, my last night came. 'Sorry for being so much trouble' I said. 'Why?' asked Hiccup. 'It is all because of me that you all are here,' I replied. We couldn't talk much after that. We just went to sleep. Alice said 'Sleep tight, this could be your last night,' which again made us want to cry.

After sometime, Hiccup woke me up. I sat up seeing that everyone was awake and Ronald and Thomas had got something dark under their chin. 'What…' I was beginning to say when Thomas said 'Not a word,' Anna and Alice started giggling. When I asked them why, she said 'Hiccup woke up Thomas and Ronald at first and told them to wake Astrid and Astrid gave a kick to both of them' I laughed like a mad person.

Suddenly, an Outcast comes and says 'Why are you laughing! And what are you doing waking up so late at the night?' Hiccup said 'This is our last night so I thought we could have some fun!' 'No fun! Go to sleep!' said the Outcast and went. 'Now, why have you woken us so late at night?' asked Thomas. 'Remember when I said that there must be a well leading to the secret place?' he asked me. 'Ya,' I replied. I was thinking about it and I realized whether there was some secret door here that would lead us to the well!' he said, 'And after searching the room thoroughly I found that there is a secret door above that chest!' said Hiccup. We were awestruck, 'Why didn't this idea come to me?' asked Snotlout. 'Because you don't have a brain!' said Astrid. 'This is no time to be fighting! Let's get out while we still can!' said Hiccup.

We all climbed the chest and went out and saw a 5 feet drop below us. We saw steps that would lead us to the top of the well and we climbed it. We cautiously went, making sure that nobody could see us. We went to the place we left our dragons and to my surprise; I saw they were still there! 'Anna, you come with me. Astrid, take Alice. Tuffnut and Ruffnut, take Donald and Ronald. Fishlegs take Dick and Snotlout take Phillip,' I said. They all did as instructed and we flew off. 'That was quite an escape,' said Hiccup.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch-18 Secret of the Mysterious Shadow…

After we reached Berk, it was morning and we saw all the ships filled with men when someone shouted 'Hey, isn't that Hiccup?' We saw the crowd race towards us and carry us and we were taken to Stoick the Vast. 'Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it!' he said. We explained everything to him.

'That's my boy,' said Stoick, 'always ahead of others. Oh, yes before I forget, the boy who we found before you is here,' said Stoick seeing me. I instantly thought "It must be the mysterious shadow!" 'Where is he?' I asked. 'He's in the Great Hall now,' said Stoick and went off. 'Let's go shall we,' I said. We went inside the Great Hall and there he was lying in a bed beside the shadow of a book shelf. I marched there and took him by the collar (when the person who has murdered your parents is lying before you, you punch him in the face!) and…

'William! What the heck are you doing here? You're not the one who sank our ship!' 'Why are catching me by the collar! Leave me!' he cried. I left him. 'If you're here then where is the person who sank our ship?!' 'He must be outside!' said William. Without thinking I said 'Good idea' I said and went off. 'I scanned the entire scenario that was in front of me and I saw him/her leaping behind one house to another. I marched there. When he leapt, I caught him by the neck and shove him on the ground. It was a boy! 'Albert!' I said. What with old rivals showing up? 'You sank our ship! Oh, boy you've got a lot of explaining to do!' I dragged him to the Great Hall in front of all the Vikings as a result; everyone followed me with Stoick and Gobber leading the crowd.

I made him sit on a seat and said 'Now, start talking or I'll punch your face so hard that you'll not even know when it started bleeding!' He said 'Alright, alright, you win. You know, my father is a businessman don't you? Well, he was going on a loss when somebody said that "If you find out what's inside the Bermuda Triangle then I'll pay 20 million dollars" My father couldn't go himself so he sent me, to go on the cruise ship and at the night sink it into the Bermuda Triangle,' 'This is madness! How will your father know what's going inside the Triangle?' said Anna. 'By this walkie-talkie,' said Albert showing a walkie-talkie, 'But after coming here, it didn't get any signal and I was stuck here forever' 'So, because of your father's greediness, our families had to suffer!' said Thomas. 'If you're family has a shortage of money, then you have to do such things,' replied Albert. 'It all makes sense now, the gold in the cruise ship and on this island; it came from your stupid pants!' 'See, I've done horrible things, but now, just give me a chance and I'll prove myself that I did it by mistake!' said Albert. 'You're not even worth giving a chance to!' I said, 'take him to the prison and keep him there!' I said to a Viking and without understanding why Albert was to be put in prison, put him in a prison. We went outside. I had tears in my eyes. Phillip wanted to brighten the mood so he said 'Can I say a joke now?' 'Ok, I could use some of your useless jokes,' I replied without thinking. 'Excuse me?' said Phillip. 'Uhh, I said useful jokes,' I replied after I thought about what I said. Everyone surrounding me laughed except for Phillip.

The people who have read the book thoroughly will see that I haven't described myself. Even the photo I gave in chapter 9 of myself is not clear. If you want to know, read the second book- My Second Adventure on Berk. For now, just have a good day.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

So, basically Hiccup is the hero of the story but that's not anywhere close to what I'm going to say.

Now, I may not be at Berk, I may be in an Outcast prison, locked with my friends, Thomas taken out to be tortured. I may be at my own world, playing with my friends. I may even be telling this to my friends and their parents in the dead of the night or I may just be dreaming. But if you think this is the end of me and my story and that you're not going to see me anymore, and more importantly, Alvin, you are gravely mistaken. Join me on my next adventure-

My Second Adventure on Berk…

Three new characters appear, one who also happens to be Peter's relative…

More secrets will be unlocked about the "Room That Made the Outcast Disappear"

More dragons including Stoick's dragon Thornado and Alvin's Whispering Death.

Alvin and Savage too will also be there.

Another Adventure on the Island of Berk!


End file.
